Many computing devices, including, but not limited to, desktop computers, mobile telephones, pad computers and notebook computers provide a graphical user interface (GUI) to facilitate interaction with the computing device. In addition, many of these devices provide touch screens, which enable a user to manipulate data by placing a finger or pointing device on a display to either point or make a movement. For example, touch screens typically enable a user to scroll through a list by touching the display and flicking the finger is the desired scroll direction. Typically, scrolling occurs in a linear fashion, i.e, either up/down or right/left. Although some devices provide circular scrolling, such scrolling operates in a fashion similar to standard scrolling in that a user may only reference that which is displayed with in the scroll.